dcfandomcom-20200222-history
New Adventure Comics Vol 1 25
Supporting Characters: * Ranger Bob Antagonists: * The Rustlers Other Characters: * Jane * Johnny * Jess Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = Golden Dragon, Episode 20 | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sandy Campbell * Donald Campbell Other Characters: * Jim Reilly * Doris Willis * Ken Cockerhill * Lefty Murphy * Walker * Petrov * Pan Chi-Lou * Captain Drenidoff Antagonists: * Mongols Other Characters: * Doris Willis Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Federal Men: "Junior Federal Men of the Future" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Junior Federal Men of 3000 A. D. Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Zator Rog Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Dale Daring: "The Red Hatchet, Part 3" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Don Brewster Supporting Characters: * Ali Antagonists: * The Red Hatchet Clan Locations: * | StoryTitle5 = Monastery of the Blue God, Episode 12 | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Corporal Drenoff Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Count Kraft von Bolander * Slotny Other Characters: * Captain Douglas Stewart Locations: * | StoryTitle7 = Robin Hood: "Episode 3" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Will Antagonists: * King's Foresters Other Characters: * Old Hobb Locations: * ** ** | StoryTitle8 = Steve Conrad: "The Revenge of Devachan, Part 11" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Myra Rutherford Antagonists: * Devachan | StoryTitle10 = Sandor and the Lost Civilization: "Rajah Maharajah, Part 21" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Rajah Maharajah ** his many minions Other Characters: * High Priest * Benar * Jadev | Writer11_1 = Charles Dickens | Writer11_2 = Merna Gamble | Penciler11_1 = Merna Gamble | Inker11_1 = Merna Gamble | StoryTitle11 = Tale of Two Cities | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Jarvis Lorry Supporting Characters: * Lucie Manette Antagonists: * Madame Defarge * Jacques Three * the wood-sawyer Locations: * | StoryTitle13 = The Crusades: "Battle With Saladin" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Locations: * * * | StoryTitle14 = Nadir, Master of Magic: "Pearl of the Bleeding Heart, Part 9" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Arcot Antagonists: * The Captain * Job | StoryTitle16 = Captain Quick: "Episode Twenty-One" | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tall Eagle Antagonists: * Dark Owl Locations: * , 16th Century | Notes = * Published by A.I. Menin, Rec. Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc., for the last time. ** Final issue for Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson as Editor-in-Chief and as Publisher. ** Next issue's publisher is Detective Comics, Inc. ** Indicia features no "Publisher", "Editor", nor "Associate Editor" credits. ** Cover date is "MAR. - APRIL, 1938". * Last issue for A Tale of Two Cities by Merna Gamble. * "Battle With Saladin" by Vernon Henkel is a standalone story, although it may have been an attempt to start a Crusaders series. * Last issue for Captain Quick by Sven Elven. * Dale Daring does not appear in this issue's Dale Daring story. * This issue's Federal Men story is set in the year 3000, and none of the regular characters (including Steve Carson) appear in the story. Steve does show up in an advertisement afterward, recruiting for the Junior Federal Men Club. * Last issue for Monastery of the Blue God by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson and Munson Paddock. ** Captain Douglas Stewart does not appear in this final story. * After this issue, Steve Conrad, Adventurer drops out of the line-up until , two years later. * Also appearing in this issue of New Adventure Comics were: ** Andy Handy by Leo O'Mealia (reprinted from New Comics #4) (1936) ** Chikko Chakko by Ellis Edwards ** Goofo The Great by Russell Cole ** Heroes of History: "Richard the Lion-Hearted" by Vernon Henkel ** Hubert by J. Muselli and Bill Patrick (reprinted from More Fun Comics #14 (1936) ** "Just Like Junior" by Stan Asch ** Ol' Oz Bopp by Russell Cole ** "Sailing, Sailing, Over the Bounding Main" by Vincent Sullivan | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read "Junior Federal Men of the Future" online. }}